


Freedom

by Ratouin



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 16:28:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19135816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ratouin/pseuds/Ratouin
Summary: 補檔。





	Freedom

**Author's Note:**

> BDSM ，Dom: 普 ，Sub: 英。  
> BDSM的双方是平等的，是平等的，是平等的。  
> *0 看一堆相关文後才下笔(拖那麽久)  
> *1 有提到英心理创伤(微PTSD倾向)，真要说大概就像电影<壁花少年>(The Perks of Being a Wallflower)....。  
> *2 有BG情节暗示，微洪英，顺便，那六个人都是地下俱乐部的Dom，啧啧。  
> *3 O . O . C.......  
> *4 年龄操作，亚瑟17岁，基尔26岁，其他里面的人大概都是25~30上下喔，毕竟身经百战嘛!!!(笑

 

**H , P : 代表时间轴切换**

 

\----

[?]

 

「都疯了」，或许他已经身在爱丽丝的梦游仙境里，像主人翁那样大喊：「我们都疯了」

 

[P]

基尔伯特走进房间时他的小客人已经睡着了，远远一望，仍能透过床帐下看到他浅浅的呼吸起伏──能让人在陌生环境这样毫无防备，伊莉莎白确实很有一套。

这麽想的同时他脱下了军靴和袜子，随意地从一旁柜子抽出了一条短鞭横放在腰侧，缓缓走到床旁，漫不经心的掀开纱帘。

这下他终於看清了亚瑟柯克兰的五官，隐隐微动的眼睫上有些微的泪，连带着让精致的脸庞更柔和了，下半身简单套了件短裤，白色的衬衫没能遮住全部，白皙完美的肤色透了出来，他注意到少年身上衣服有点眼熟，这才想起女王换过衣服，她可能想要藉此留下对基尔伯特的警告──说实在的，非常多此一举。

现在，我们的铁血国王无奈极了，一般Sub看到他第一步都是跪在地上，而这个人却还悠悠哉哉的睡在床上，他可不知道该怎麽温柔的叫醒睡美人？

[H]

基尔拿给伊莉莎白的档案几乎一片空白，他很少和人合作，这次却特意找上她，神色匆匆。

「柯克兰」，基尔伯特的声音像是梗在喉头，「斯科特·柯克兰送他弟弟进来，状况有点特殊，照理来讲应该要先和本人交谈，但那人很坚持」

「为何需要我，你才是他选择要服从的Dom」，她翻着手中的资料，发现所获不多，索性阖上。

有个头戴领巾丶脖颈戴绑黑色项圈的女孩子从一旁走过，她幸运地捕捉到了一些字眼，停在他们身旁时微微倾身，唤了伊莉莎白一声：「夫人」，又朝基尔鞠了个礼，「贝十米特先生」

这是她在这个地方的尊称，所有会员都对他们唯一的女王爱慕崇拜，对几位国王敬畏有礼。

「娜拉，今天下午的约我希望能延迟一小时，造成困扰很抱歉，但我怕接下来的事会耽误到行程」

一头亮橘发色的女孩子看起来有点失落，但她很快的打起精神，「没事的，我会在原房间等您，夫人」

基尔皱着鼻子看着女孩子离开的背影，喃喃自语：「…….女人。」

「你想说甚麽，基尔伯特」

「没事。关於柯克兰家幼子，我相信你很快就会知道原因」

「这样我很难办事」

「仅此一次而已」，这话有点熟悉，「我两小时後会过去接手」

「嘿，你连需要我做甚麽都没说」

伊莉莎白瞪着转过去的白色後脑杓，那人却连看都没看她，只是留下一句。

「make him」

[P]

「醒了？」

肩上的碰触让亚瑟眼睑微微动了动，他睁开眼的时候还有点迷茫，似乎困惑自己身在何处，在看到一双似笑非笑的红瞳时简直没跳起来。

.

这反应让基尔伯特暗自发笑，但面上倒还是波澜不惊，他把坐起的亚瑟拉了起来，上下打量了一番。

「我该称你甚麽」，亚瑟很快的调整好情绪，但又恢复了满身戒备，这种屏障他习以为常，已成自然。

「先回答我问题」

基尔伯特还是面无表情，他按着比他矮了个头的人的肩膀，距离很近，能感受到对方极力抑制想甩开自己的冲动，这让他知道规则必须先讲清楚。

「你叫甚麽名字？」

亚瑟微微挑了眉，照理来讲他们应该都有了自己的档案。

「你是在耍人吗？」

这态度十分糟糕，基尔在心里默默记下了一笔，他得把这些坏习惯矫正过来，粗暴与否取决於这叛逆青年的表现。

「我再问一次」，这次声音严肃了不少，「你叫甚麽名字？」

基尔伯特穿着黑色的改良式军装，深黑上衣笔挺，领边镶着银质流苏，左胸口是十字勋章，腰带上有个银白色的黑鹰标章，金属扣在袖口泛着有些嚣张的光泽，他尚未脱帽，压低的帽缘在英挺的五官落下阴影，亚瑟无法忽视他配在腰後的黑鞭，与生俱来的统治者气场扑天倒海，在眼前隐天蔽地丶占尽视野，此刻互相依偎的姿势让亚瑟顿时感到不堪了起来。

「亚瑟柯克兰」，他不太情愿地做出了妥协。

「几岁」

「…..十七」

亚瑟无法克制的暗地咒骂了一声，他试图让自己看起来凶狠点，「你是调查员吗？」

基尔歪了歪嘴角，笑容不太温和：「我倒认为像是训导主任在辅导叛逆的不良少年」

亚瑟暗自咬了咬牙，扣在腰上的力道越来越紧，让他无法反抗。

「接下来的问题，你只要回答”是”或”不是”就好了」

这故弄玄虚让亚瑟不知道他要玩甚麽把戏。

「有哥哥？」

「是」

「高中生？」

「是」

「成绩不错？」

「是」

「搞过乐团？」

「是」

「性事上有困难？」

「…是」

「碰过女人？」

「是」

「男人？」

「是」

「没有交往对象？」

「是」

「决定把身体交给我？」

「是」

亚瑟答完才猛地抬起头，不可置信的看着明显别有企图的男人，他还没指责对方的无礼，基尔伯特又开了口：「对我的第一印象？」

冷淡丶混帐丶自以为是丶垃圾丶凶狠……这些字词都被他憋在心里，直到过了许久才闷闷地说了句：「Well-trained」

或许说 Solider-like，纪律丶严谨丶有原则，所以在当初第一眼时给了亚瑟难得的安全感和信任感──毕竟是个德国人──他看人的眼光还是一如往常的十分不准确。

「我们的清单上没有列出你的禁止事项」，基尔看的出来他越来越不自在，不动声色地故意拉近了距离，「你如果害怕，还有机会走出这道门，找你哥哥哭着求助？或换其他的Dom？」

「别想恐吓我」

基尔这次却意外地认真，他稍稍拉开彼此的距离，「你该知道，只要契约一开始，你就必须把身体的所有权给我──当然，只要你一感到不舒服或无法承受，就说安全暗示，我们立刻停止，一切结束。你的安全字眼是甚麽？」

「天空(SKY)」

美丽夫人所赋予的字眼，亚瑟想起她的评论，态度稍微软化：「伊莉莎白说你会帮我」

「我要掌控你的一切，你的身体丶想法，而前提是你必须信任我，做得到吗？柯克兰」

亚瑟明明知道对方是故意用了激将法，却还是满身火气的应了一句，「废话」

说完才意识到约定了甚麽，脸颊腾的一下全是绯色。

[H]

亚瑟柯克兰，十七岁，英国人，家庭富裕，被哥哥”建议”送来这里。

伊莉莎白在电梯前等了几秒後又毅然决然的往楼梯方向走，她决定在走下第四层的时候让自己好好思考该怎麽开始。

在推开门时她慢慢的深呼吸了一口气，即使已经拥有丰富的经验，每次在接待新的委托人时她都如临战场，她很清楚里头的戒慎恐惧少之又少，反之，是兴奋与战栗在天生流淌的血液里叫嚣，有人选择戴上眼罩丶当然也会有人自愿拿起权力的鞭子，如果说虐恋*1的定义，她会说，一个身体的全心交付和另一个身体的全力投入。

门旁挂着一个马鞭，伊莉莎白想了想还是没有伸手取下，她轻手轻脚的关上门。将视线放到房间中央的加大双人床，上头铺着简单纯净的白色床单和柔软的枕头，淡蓝的床帐微微陇在一侧，单看这样的场景，又有谁会想到这里曾发生了无数鲜靡放浪的性**爱？

男孩子的身影隔了一层纱，微微绰绰，她透过挺直的背脊知道对方此刻无比拘谨又紧张，他看起来还没长大，身形纤瘦又脆弱，伊莉莎白不自觉的打理仪容，她希望自己不要吓到对方。

「亚瑟？」

伊莉莎白溜到男孩前面，这个动作让对方措手不及，他错愕的眨了眨眼，似乎是不知如何反应，一动也不动。

伊莉莎白趁这当会儿端详了眼前的少年好一会儿，心跳开始加速，纤长的淡金

睫毛栖在薄透的皮肤上，一双眼睛郁郁苍苍，衬衫一丝不苟的扣到了最上头的喉结处，收束的裤头勾勒出腰线的弧度，大概一米七左右的身高，他只坐了三分之一的面积，很明显地对所在环境十分不安。

──防备心很重。

「女士」，亚瑟不习惯这样被近在咫尺的人注视，他似乎想站起来，却被伊莉莎白制止。

「亚瑟，我不会吃人，也不是喜欢虐待人的变态，我可没那兴趣」

亚瑟点点头，但眉头还是没舒展开：「我记得──」

他的声音很好听，却淡漠如水，伊莉莎白猜测这是他对外一致的保护层。

「贝十米特先生让我先来和你接触」，他看到对方微微沉下的脸色，不在意的伸出手，「伊莉莎白」

「你可以把这当作一场旅行，恩，或是一场梦」

「然後和我讲讲话」

伊莉莎白感觉到亚瑟似乎不太习惯和女人打交道，他发出紧张的叹息──又或者不太习惯和陌生人打交道。

「讲甚麽？」

「甚麽都好」

「我没有病，不需要心理医生」，发现自己语气太过尖锐，亚瑟有点不自在：「我很抱歉，伊莉莎白…女士」

家庭素来的教养让他觉得对女孩子该绅士有理，伊莉莎白发现他可能知道为甚麽基尔伯特要先让自己过来了。

「叫我伊莉莎白就好了」，女王觉得眼前的人像是受了惊的刺猬，「只是像普通朋友那样，聊聊家人丶初恋丶朋友──」

「我叫亚瑟柯克兰」，亚瑟有点迟疑，他看起来无话可说，而且不太情愿，这让伊莉莎白觉得可爱。

「当然，我知道，亚瑟」，伊莉莎白决定先来个抛砖引玉，「你应该知道这里？这是个合法的地下世界，许多你意想不到的萤幕宠儿都是常客」

她对着亚瑟笑一下，发现对方耳尖也红了，「你一来到这里我们就会为你建档，所有关於你的一切，当然，我们必须保证你不会将此地的任何秘密透露出去」

「我听到他们谈论国王和妳…呃女王…..还有奴隶」

「恩，严格算起来那只是个名称而已」

「我以为那是阶级…」

「喔，若是论到权力，确实我们讲话能比较大声，受到爱戴，大多数的原因只是因为我们技术高超，拥有一些特殊的裁断权，可这里的每个人地位都平等，每个DOM 和SUB彼此信任，所谓的奴隶的只是建立在一个小空间内的契约，他们把身体交付给他的主人，但主人必须确保他的奴隶安全丶快乐，羞辱并不包括践踏人性自尊，更重要的是，他不能让他受伤丶更不能让他无法负荷，只要违背规定他就会被我们开除资格，再也不能踏入这里一步」

他的男孩看起来没有很惊讶，但表情柔和了一点。

「老实说，Dom远比Sub难当，必须把握好分寸，何况找一个让人称心如意的Sub很难」，伊莉莎白朝他眨眨眼，「你就是个会让人抢破头的例子，如果不是手中太多委托人，我就会去跟基尔伯特抢人了」

这是个无伤大雅的玩笑，伊莉莎白知道亚瑟那时写下的名字是贝十米特──虽然只是透过一些简单的介绍。

「Dom 会有很多Sub？」

「不一定，有的Dom喜欢一对一，有的Dom收了很多Sub，当然也有一个Sub臣服於一些Dom──不过这状况比较少， Dom和Sub有时还能互相转换，只要他们不违反规定，所有得到快乐的形式都被允许」

伊莉莎白小心翼翼地又靠近了亚瑟一点，她得知道事实是否如内心所想，果然对方察觉了这细小的动作，身体微微僵硬了一下。

「其实我很讶异你对此好像所知甚少」，伊莉莎白假装没看到对方的反应，「毕竟斯科特也是这里的Dom，还是国王的其中之一」

听到他哥哥的名字让亚瑟瘪了瘪嘴，有点嘲讽的开口：「他很少对我讲自己的事情。这样听起来，国王似乎是个不太惹人喜欢的角色」

伊莉莎白笑了起来，他们在这件事上意见一致。

「那些臭男人确实惹恼我几次──国王与女王就是被会员公认的顶级Dom，能成为他们的Sub就保证会得到让人称羡的满足──当然了，这满足有时候能让人度过一些难关」

心灵与身体上的满足……？这过於赤裸的画面让亚瑟不自主地打了个机灵，他发现自己现在才真正厘清答应斯柯特可能要付出的代价，也终於理解为甚麽一向不给他好脸色的哥哥出现了难得的挣扎。

但既然来了，总归都必须一试，是……吗？

[P]

「我不像斯科特那麽绝对，但也不喜欢太亲昵，我允许我的Sub叫我贝十米特先生，有些人会称我为将军丶当然，你要称我为国王也可以」

「好的，先生」，他选择了最有距离感丶最看不出从属关系的称呼，这让基尔眉头皱了一下，他还是比较喜欢Sub把姿态降低一点。

「在这里，你甚麽都不要想丶也不能想，让自己放空，脑中只能有我，以及我的命令」

基尔又重复了一次，他将帽子脱下，亚瑟这才注意到他的发色并不是单纯的白，是带着灰的银色，和军人冷冽的气场如出一辙，他要亚瑟单膝跪下，双手垂於两侧，直视前方。

「我需要帮你脱衣服吗？」

亚瑟倏地就和基尔伯特对上视线，眼神堪称锋利，等到意识过来时已经来不及了──实在不能怪脾气来的凶猛，他从不习惯对人言听计从，除了斯科特，所有敢对他这样讲话都没有甚麽好下场。

「对於一个臣服於军队的兵士」，基尔伯特的声音不带感情，他已经完全进入了游戏的角色，无法容忍任何反抗，「你刚刚的举止足以让我判你死罪」

基尔捏起亚瑟的下巴，力道不容置疑，他让他直视自己，不意外的看到里头全然没有懊悔。

见亚瑟仍抿紧了唇，站着的男人逐渐加大力道，直到看见对方有点痛苦的皱起眉。

「科克兰，道歉」，他眼光撇到对方脸颊深红的掐痕，却不打算停手。

「我很抱歉」

「我希望听到你的诚意」

基尔伯特走到亚瑟身後，让他无法看到自己，他十分清楚这样站位所造成的心理压迫。

他用脚踢开了亚瑟双膝间的距离，低沉的语气蕴含被挑战权威的冷然，「你错在哪？」

「看了你一眼」

亚瑟感受到有个粗糙坚硬的东西碰到颊边，在意识到那是鞭子的时候蹙起了眉。

「因为是初犯，所以我给予宽容，仅此一次」

他用另只手探到亚瑟领口，扯开了第一颗钮扣。

「第一，别再让我看到那样的眼神」

「第二，不许怀疑我的命令」

逐渐往下的鞭子让亚瑟噤若寒蝉，他知道自己若是有个动作必然就是不再留情的惩罚。

第三颗钮扣落地时滚到了腿边，意外的冰凉。

「第三，禁止试图反抗」

上身形同赤裸，宽松的裤子同样也不得幸免。

「我必须得到你的信任才敢碰你，不然这对我们都会是伤害，甚至会造成不可挽回的後果」

和手中略显轻薄的动作全然不同，基尔伯特的声音沉稳有力，说出的话是军条式的严明谨慎。

「我不是施虐狂，而你也不是受虐狂，亚瑟，在这里的每个人都是一样的平凡人，没有人是特殊的，不必感到可耻也不应害怕」

他把他拉近自己，挨下鼻尖触碰着亚瑟的颈窝，压着嗓音的语调平缓而坚定。

「你必须相信我」

全然暴露的羞耻感还是让亚瑟脸红的仿佛要滴出血，没有任何屏障的肌肤在对方并不光滑的衣料上摩擦，也不知是刻意为之还是无心之过，金属扣在基尔伯特把自己扣入怀中时划过了难以启齿的地方，让他有些无法思考，上一秒还满是报复的想法荡然无存，等到意识到对方还在等答案，才咬着唇控制住陌生的颤抖，他已经不知道对方这样举止究竟是绅士还是流氓了：「对不起，先生」

他声音更低了：「我为我违反契约的行为感到抱歉，我相信你」

基尔眼角的馀光从婉转的锁骨一路向下，起码他们有了进展，而亚瑟也并不是那麽顽固。

「我没允许你说话前不能出声，当然，安全字除外」

他沉默的点了点头。

「伊莉莎白做的只是微不足道的开始」

他还抱着他，戴着皮套的手突然就游移到後方，中指轻轻往凹陷处试探性的压了压，被侵犯的危险性让亚瑟无处可逃的往他胸膛贴，後知後觉的发现自己已经处於完全被动的状态，对於Dom只能俯首称臣，「都还没被碰过…像个处子」

那只手又顺着大腿的弧度贴到了青涩的前端，目光促狭。

「……Fuck」

两人在瞬间都停下了动作，一个脸色有些蒼白，一个倒是带着几许玩味。

基尔看着亚瑟，像是怕他听不清一样似的一个个字，「伊莉莎白应该和你介绍过其他国王，我现在仍有拒绝你的权利，斯科特也奈何不了，要知道若现在Dom是别人，或许某个西班牙人丶或许某个美国人──又或者是你哥哥，只要反抗命令」

这次他没带预警的低下头，勾着嘴角就在亚瑟颈处留下不浅的啃印，横做游戏的开胃菜。

「本大爷敢保证，你今天绝对无法走出这里」

[H]

伊莉莎白打算把这里的国王们一一介绍过去，虽然亚瑟看起来意兴阑珊：「斯科特的调教方式充满掌控欲，在我看来有点粗暴，他只容许Sub们称他主人，但他实在是个出色的Dom，捆绑技巧是我们之中最厉害的──拥有的粉丝群让人忌妒；法兰西斯就比较随和一点，他喜欢称sub情人或甜心，不介意他们喊他法兰，但严格禁止他的Sub们主动亲吻他，就连手背也不能，十分擅长糖果和鞭子双管齐下；阿尔弗雷德是个奇妙的Dom，他喜欢谈论超级英雄和好莱屋，但又不像表面看起来那样好说话，不喜欢被否决，对於违背既成契约的Sub们都有成套的处罚，他之前喜欢一对一，不过这几个月破了惯例」

伊莉莎白顿了顿，「安东尼奥的作风不可预测，他看起来随和亲切，却是我们之中唯一会把惹恼他的Sub放到公开场合调教的Dom，我必须要说他发怒时有点….惊心动魄──这举止总是让他人气飙升，所以我也不知道到底是不是故意为之；佩德罗不常出现，他大概是唯一不太惩罚Sub的Dom，他没有严谨的规定和固定的模式，但总有办法让他们对他心甘情愿的卑躬屈膝，他的手段让人好奇」

「至於基尔伯特，我想你很快就会知道」伊莉莎白的语气有点暧昧，「虽然和他不太对头，但我还是能和你保证，他不会让你失望的」

这话不好接，亚瑟果断的决定转移话题：「那你呢？」

「我？」，伊莉莎白伸出手，想碰亚瑟的脸颊，让被微微閃開，「他们称我为女王，也有人习惯喊我夫人──亲爱的，你...怕女人吗？」

伊莉莎白的瞳色和他一样都是绿色，此时里头深不可测，圈圈涟漪，让亚瑟感觉自己暴露出了甚麽。

「….还好」

这个答案让人不得不有了臆想。

「告诉我，亚瑟，你碰过女人吗」，他这次没有拒绝伊莉莎白这次再度伸出的手，触感细致柔嫩。

这应该不算是个难以启齿的问题(考虑到他们所在的地方)，但亚瑟看起来像是绷紧的弦，他眼神飄忽不定，久久才吐出一口气，说：「有」

「不太愉悦的经验，是吗？」，伊莉莎白这次大胆的把手放到他肩上，他发现一些颤抖，如果说这是害怕的话就让人不安了。

伊莉莎白几乎可以肯定那个对象必定年岁大过亚瑟，她大概勾勒出了场景，把自己代换进去的画面让她双颊绯红，她感受到对方又紧张了，试图缓和气氛：「一定不少人说过你很漂亮，你母亲大概因为你众多的追求者感到困扰」

亚瑟瞬间又恢复了当初防卫的状态，有些压抑的情绪让他不得不咬牙，「八岁…」

涌起的愤怒让伊莉莎白深呼吸了好几口气，「她该被送去监狱」

亚瑟假裝不在意的挤出了点微笑。

「看来那些谘询师没有尽到该尽的责任」

亚瑟想让自己看起来没那麽脆弱，「是我最近精神有点糟糕」，他一字字的咬着说，「甚至连课都无法上」

「多久了？」

「半年」

情况越来越严重，所以斯柯特在毫无他法的状况下才会选择这个管道，没有人能保证这个方法可以解决心理隐患，何况这在明文里是不被允许的：非自愿丶为了不确定目的而达成的协议──这是一种Dub-con*2，离non-con*3只有一线之隔。

「他们要把我送进…医院，斯科特和我约定，这是最後的方法」

伊莉莎白揽住他脖颈，慢慢的说，认真无比，「我会提供协助，但基尔伯特才是那个真正能帮你的人」

亚瑟陷入短暂的沉默，他窝伊莉莎白拥抱下得姿势像刚出生的婴孩，懵懵懂懂又忐忑不安。

她告诉自己不能冲动行事，伊莉莎白到现在才真正理解了基尔伯特离去前说的那句话是甚麽意思，但他又担心自己太过仓促，基尔伯特希望她能打破第一道心墙，而这只有女人才能做，她从进门到刚刚都不太有信心(对女王而言这并不寻常)，直到看见亚瑟眼底逐渐消去的疑虑和恐惧。

「害怕吗？」，伊莉莎白牵起他的手，一起离开床。

「有一点」

「亚瑟，我们需要安全暗号，这该由你自己决定，不然也应由你的Dom决断，但我想”天空(SKY)”，或许适合」

「为甚麽？」

「向往自由」，伊莉莎白不由自主地为他勾勒未来，「不再受过去束缚」

「我一向以女士为尊」，这是亚瑟的笑容很乾净，气质让人心动。

伊莉莎白望着他，将他垂至脸颊的发拂到耳後，「接下来的一小时，信任我，我会让你忘掉不愉快的经验」。

「是的，夫人」

伊莉莎白越来越喜欢他了，亲了亲他的脸颊後说：「那，让我们开始吧」

[P]

「去床上」

 

 

 

刚背着身坐到床沿，他就再度被粗鲁的跩到基尔伯特膝上，两腿分开的位置让私密部位展露无疑，那种羞耻感简直让人无所遁形，缺乏安全感的自尊让他浑身都泛起了瑰色，偏偏双手在同时就被锁至後方，想开口也憋不出一句话，只能浑身僵硬的无法动弹。

 

 

 

 

 

亚瑟的绿瞳里沉郁无光，开始泛潮的记忆让他有点木然，基尔及时出了声，像是预知了他的想法，声音沉着而冷静。

 

 

 

「听着，冷静丶然後闭上眼」，他更大力的将他往怀里带。

 

 

 

「我在这里，没有人能伤害你」

 

「我在这里，你会很安全」

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

那些幻影中就被身後的声音取代，他剧烈起伏的心跳还在胸膛跳动，亚瑟发现自己伪装的坚强不堪一击，他甚至有点想哭。

 

 

 

这种催眠式的丶反覆性的命令并不是每次都能顺利地传达给听者，但从亚瑟逐渐放松的肌肉线条，基尔知道是时候进行下个步骤了。

 

「待会你要躺下，我要绑住你手脚，这会让你无法动弹，记得告诉自己保持清醒，用意志力遵循命令，除此之外甚麽都不要想，不到最後一刻不要动用安全字眼，相信我，没有人能伤害你」

 

 

 

他扣着亚瑟的腰，示意他自行动作。

 

 

 

金属质地的冰冷触感从小腿往上，亚瑟还没有完全平复情绪，他现在只是盲目地找寻心灵依托。

 

 

 

「在我二十岁时曾到一间神学院附属的医院，我当时才被国家徵召归队，负了点伤，在那里住了几天，见到不少的病人」

 

 

 

澄黄灯光下那双异於常人的红色斑斓点点，却全然无波，亚瑟沉默地听，这故事没什麽起伏却带着突兀的宁静。

 

 

 

「他们都曾遭受过一些……意外」

 

 

 

基尔慢慢碰触他的掌心，亚瑟感受到那里落下一个吻，同时手腕被扣上了环扣。

 

 

 

「其中有一个人因为战事而有了精神後遗症」，基尔伯特继续手上的动作，技巧熟练，「他叫做卡尔，一看到我的配枪就疯狂尖叫」

 

 

 

他的声音如心脏跳动稳定，让人安心，亚瑟感受到那双手一路拂过他的小腿，「我那时脾气还不太好，看到这麽莫名的一个人，下意识的就将枪口对准他，第一发子弹擦过了他的耳朵」

 

 

 

他为他的脚腕上了铐套。

 

 

 

「出乎意料的，卡尔居然就冷静了下来」，基尔突然低低笑了起来，「他用命令的语气，对我说，开枪」

 

 

 

「军人本性，这种心病要从根本丶用最残忍的方式才能彻底拔除」

 

 

 

亚瑟其实想问基尔伯特，他最後怎麽处理，然而对方却打算让这个故事到此为止，面对他询问的眼神只是低下头确认手边的装置是否坚固。

 

 

 

「我习惯直接解决问题，亚瑟，过程有点痛苦但会伴随快乐，你得相信我，」

 

 

 

「痛苦有时候能让你遗忘，甚至能治愈创伤」

 

 

 

基尔蹲下身，从床底拿出些许道具，绳子丶保险套丶剪刀丶蜡烛丶套环。

 

 

 

「痛苦是一种感官刺激，这是上帝给人类的使命──或许也能称为礼物」

 

 

 

一字一句的让人有被催眠的错觉，时间失去了概念，亚瑟才注意到他已经无法动弹，他看着在床边欣赏作品的基尔伯特，对方似乎知道了他的想法。

 

 

 

「你可以说话」

 

 

 

「你是军人」

 

「这里的每个人都有双重身分，有些人是神父丶有些人是明星丶有些人是政治家，但我们都是臣服欲望的仆从，无一例外」

 

 

 

「与其天堂为奴，不如地狱称王」

 

 

 

基尔静静的接下去说：「这里的人两者皆是，奴隶一翻身能成为王，国王转而能为奴隶」

 

 

 

亚瑟闭起眼睛，基尔见状只是碰了碰他的脸颊：「你不必把这些看的太认真」

 

 

 

他感受到双手被铐到了舒展杆上，手举过顶，基尔能感受到亚瑟对这个姿势十分不安，他大概知道了如何鼓励他。

 

 

 

「你总能以自己的方式颠覆逆境，不是吗？」

 

 

 

基尔点燃了蜡烛，身体撑於亚瑟上方，右手戴着皮套，从脚踝丶小腿丶大腿内侧丶然後来到勃发的欲望。

 

 

 

他突然低下头吻他，没有在意他目光迷离中带着努力隐瞒的徬徨，四片唇瓣接触的湿度宛如冰雪。

 

 

 

无法说服自己的假象，充满恐惧的信任，基尔伯特不知道自己的解读是否正确，他是第一次没有按照预设的剧本排演，导致这出戏似乎越来越失控丶越演越真切。

 

 

 

捧着的烛泪滚烫，在滴下的同时亚瑟也闭上了眼，刺痛在记忆中越来越明确，他努力让注意力不至於分崩离析，却显然力不从心。

 

 

 

前胸的敏**感**点被特意避开，他逐渐习惯了痛觉的侵袭，却徬徨於开始窜起的酥**麻，不能说话，他机械式地告诉自己，保持沉默。

 

 

 

「记住现在的每一步」

 

 

 

请，为我，将它，取而代之。

 

 

 

「告诉我你现在的感觉」

 

 

 

「去他马的很痛」

 

 

 

其实也没那麽痛，但亚瑟就是想骂脏话，他觉得今天的自己够不寻常了。

 

 

 

基尔对这个回答感到十分不满意，突然就拈上了他娇嫩敏感的部位，故意激起身下人的颤抖，「还有呢？」

 

 

 

这次他花了五秒思考，「放任」。

 

 

 

「你刚刚在想甚麽？」

 

 

 

亚瑟不知道该不该讲实话，决定投机取巧，「你」

 

 

 

基尔继续等待，手上的动作没有停下，他知道亚瑟在耍小聪明。

 

 

 

「……还有性爱」

 

 

 

在下身揉捏的手成了轻微的触碰，基尔在同时解开他四肢的束缚，将整个身体压上他，笑的咧出牙齿，却还是用命令的语气问道，「现在在想甚麽？」

 

 

 

亚瑟并不明白，基尔伯特弯下身，轻声细语，再度强调了一次。

 

 

 

「告诉我，在想甚麽？」

 

 

 

他似乎听懂了基尔伯特的话，所以在吻旋於耳际上时回答。

 

 

 

「自由」

[H]

在基尔伯特正准备敲门时锁就自动解开了，伊莉莎白走了出来，她看起来容光焕发丶精神奕奕，却对着他挑眉，「明明还有五分钟，看来你有点迫不急待？」

「我提早处理完事情」，基尔不打算接下他的话题，「一切顺利？」

伊莉莎白趾高气昂的瞪着他，和对亚瑟的态度截然不同，「别把我当成你的臣子，基尔伯特，还有，若是我发现你无法恰当的帮助亚瑟，我会直接把他抢过来」

「喔？我们的女王何时变成小王子的骑士了？」

伊莉莎白不说话，只是对他横了个眼神，「我只是对你们这些男人不太信任而已」

这句话让贝十米特不置可否，「你多虑了，不过这种保护欲让我想到斯柯特」

「他对你说了甚麽？」，伊莉莎白眼睛似乎在发光，她向来对这种事情感到有兴趣，恩，男人与男人之间的事情。

「没说甚麽，只是打了声招呼，最後才提醒我一句亚瑟是他弟弟」

「就为了这个？」，伊莉莎白有点好笑，「我记得他这时候有约」

「对的」，基尔伯特咧开嘴，伊莎其实颇讨厌他这种表情，太过挑衅，「为了他可爱的弟弟来和我打招呼」

「你应该知道，基尔伯特，你这次接下的Sub引起很多人关注」

「我当然知道」，基尔耸耸肩，在开门前对女王说：「毕竟他是那个小少爷──亚瑟·柯克兰，而情况又那麽特殊，不是吗？」

[P]

「需要来杯调酒吗？」

毕竟是第一次，亚瑟全身气力耗尽，几乎说不上话，但看到那杯身再熟悉不过的标记後还是哑着嗓子抱怨。

「这是斯柯特指定的？」

基尔努努嘴算是回答，他骄傲的漂亮少年还是不习惯对他轻声细语，这必定会在日後的过程添加许多乐趣。

「他从那边的阳台拿来，似乎想监视我是否对你太过粗暴」

「亚瑟」，基尔很迅速地饮掉托盘上另杯酒液，「我们的关系必须持续一段时间，直到确认情况稳定」

「喔」，亚瑟不知道是不是因为酒精的关系，脸颊莫名有些烫。

「这段期间为了避免不必要的麻烦，你得戴这个手环」

上面烫着Gilbert beilschmidt 的刻印，「其他的Dom就会知道不能碰你」

「国王很看重属於自己的人，不会允许别人越界──就算是用兄长的名义」

亚瑟对这蛮横的宣言感到不以为意，凉凉的回道：「是的，先生」

基尔心情很好，亚瑟还不是个完美无缺的Sub，但他们时间还很长，而总有一天彼此的身体会达到百分百的契合，这想法让人莫名兴奋，他哼着歌，开玩笑的话不经大脑：「说真的，亚瑟，若你爱上我，大概就能马上重获自由」

亚瑟这次不再压抑脾气了，他从臂弯里抬起头，望了眼比他大了好几岁的男人，年少轻狂的自信很明白：「若你爱上我，基尔伯特，那就不知道谁会是谁的支配者了」

FIN

....it sucksssssssssss.

qwq

 

**Author's Note:**

> *1虐恋：一种将性快感与痛感联系在一起的性活动，即通过痛感获得性快感的性活动。  
> *2 Dub-con(dubious consent): 一方不是完全同意，但也不是完全不同意，通常带有利益牵扯丶交易，有人认为和non-con的界线有点模糊  
> *3 Non-con(non-consensual): 非两厢情愿的sex，虽未算(这里有待定义)强上但带有强迫性，有人认为非正牌攻的强上是rape，正牌攻的强上是non-con，呃，个人看文下来，觉得non-con基本上和强上所差无几了，单纯就是看作者如何打tag。


End file.
